Low friction conveyor systems find a variety of uses in applications requiring "clean" environments such as, for example, food, drug, and electronics processing. These applications may require environments free from lubricants, abraded particulates, dust, or other contaminants. Prior art conveyors include a variety of designs for extending useful life and providing a "clean" work environment by reducing wear due to friction.
The following prior art is described by way of example only as many low-friction conveyor systems are known and used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,353 to Burkhardt discloses a chain conveyor including chain rollers and carrier rollers. Chain rollers are located on either side of carrier rollers, and ride down runner tracks. Carrier rollers rotate relative to the chain rollers and support an article to be conveyed. The rollers function cooperably to reduce wear in both conveying and accumulating modes of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,277 to Park et al. discloses a clean, low-friction, long-lasting, plastic-to-plastic conveyor having removable replaceable wear members. The members are located both on a conveyor framework and on a conveyor belt.